Divergent Truth or Dare
by TheFallenFates
Summary: The divergent group (DG) will be doing your truth and dares. So please leave comments with dares or truths. Please send in dares or I will have to shut down this Fan fiction. I'm back, I have a few dares right now, but send in more please X33 thanks.
1. Need Dares please

_**Hey guys I'm doing a different fan fiction. I'm doing a truth or dare. This one is for Divergent. The characters I will have are Tris, Four, Peter, Will (even though he's dead. Sorry to the people that haven't read Insergent.), Edward, and Christena. Please comment with truth or dares. **_


	2. Divergent Groups first Dare

Mickey: HELLO PEOPLE! Ya I'm new to this but I hope we can have a lot of fun.

Tris: when did I get here

Mickey: -smiles- just now

Tobias: Wait have fun with what?

Mickey: TRUTH OR DARE! Oh my gosh I can believe I haven't done this befor.

Edward: Truth or what now?

Mickey: You guys haven't played Truth or Dare? LAME!

Will: Well sorry our fractions don't play games like this.

Mickey: fraction shmation. This time you are in my world. You all have your own rights. No fractions, but you can still call yourself whatever you call yourselves.

DG: -_- Just tell us how we play.

Mickey: -laughs- Kay, you play buy saying if you've don't the truth told to you and you do that dare given to you.

Tris: Oh this is going to be fun. Right Tobias?

Tobias: -shrugs- Sure.

Mickey: please welcome Divergentlover523

DG: Hey DivergentLover

Mickey: Okay this dare is for Edward.

Edward: What do I have to do?

Mickey: You have to kiss Max and then slap him. After that just walk away like nothing ever happened.

Edward: O-O I HAVE TO DO WHAT NOW?! No way I HATE Max.

Mickey: I know. Max get you but in here.

Max: What do you want?

Edward: -kisses Max, slaps him, and then turn around- H-Happy?

Mickey: -smiles- Very. Thanks Edward -hugs- okay. I think that will do it for my first chapter. I didn't get enough dares to keep going.

DG: -Sighs-

Edward: -sits in a corner- I can't believe I had to do that.

Mickey: -pats his back- You'll be fine.


	3. Kisses everywhere

Mickey: hello again my viewers

DG: Hello again.

Tris: Wait we did one today.

Mickey: yup but we got another request. Please welcome Divergentloverbiggestfan

DG: hey

Mickey: um tis one is for Tobias and Tris

Tris and Tobias: we are screwed.

Mickey: you guys have to kiss.

Tris/Tobias: O-O told you.

Mickey: just get on with it.

Tris: - stands on her tippy toes and kiss Tobias- there done.

Mickey: and one for Eric and Christina.

Eric and Christina: -Pops out of nowhere- hey

Mickey: -Mini heart attack- h-hey guys. Your dare is to kiss as well.

Eric: You have got to be kidding me?

Christina: Kay this'll be fun.

Eric: no it won't

Mickey: get on with it. I want to see this.

Eric: I'm not ki-

Cristina: -Kisses Eric just to shut him up- Geez you talk to much.

Mickey: Okay I finally ship you 2.

Eric: DON'T!

Mickey: -Smiles- to late. Well that's it for this chapter. Thank you all my viewers.


	4. Seducing works

Mickey: The dares are rolling in. I getting a lot today.

DG: more?

Mickey: yup -smiles- welcome Dauntless-born96

DG: Hello Dauntless-born96

Tobias: Who is tis one for?

Mickey: first one is for Tris.

Tris: -shivers- what is it?

Mickey: -Smiles widely- You, my friend, has to try to seduce Tobias.

Tris: How am I going to do that?

Mickey: -Shrugs- I don't know I'm not Tobias.

Tobias: -eyes wide- She has to do what to me?

Mickey: She has to Seduce you Tobias. Don't ask me how she's going to do I because I have no idea.

Tris: -thinks- Oh I know. -Walks behind Tobias and wraps her arms around his waist she stands on her toes and kisses the back of his neck-

Tobias: Wait what are you doing? -his shoulders slack as Tris kisses his neck-

Tris: -walks around again- Did it work?

Mickey: look for yourself.

Tris: -looks at Tobias and smiles- oh it worked.

Tobias: -Shakes his head- I was not seduced.

Mickey: -laughs- Tobias your face is pink.

Tobias: -Touches his cheeks- W-What?

Mickey: Made you look. Okay time for the other Dare. Tobias, have you ever thought of Tris in THAT way?

Tobias: -Shrugs- I've always liked Tris. To me she was the cutest girl.

Tris: -blushes- I-I was?

Tobias: -nods-

Mickey: Aaaaawwww! Yup I just ruined the moment. That's it for this chapter. PEACE!


	5. Dates Are Getting People Mad

Mickey: Yo I'm back.

DG: -groans-

Tobias: Taht can only mean one thing...

Mickey: MORE DARES! -laughs-

Tris: -smiles- this should be fun who is this dare for?

Mickey: this dare is for Zeke and Uriah. You two can you come out please?

Uriah/Zeke: You needed us?

Mickey: yup, you guys got a dare. This dare is from Addict to THG and Divergent

DG: Hello Addict to THG and Divergent!

Zeke: Okay what's the dare?

Mickey: -smiles- Zeke you have to call your mom and tell her your putting Uriah up for adoption to a family of Magical Raindeers.

Uriah: If you think I'm going to do this your out of your mind.

Zeke: -takes out phone and calls his mom- Mom? Ya I have something to tell you. I'm putting Uriah up for adoption to a Magical Raindeer famil. -Screams come from the phone Zeke looks at Mickey- Can I tell her it was a dare?

Mickey: -nods- Yup. No need to die today.

Zeke: m-mom listen to me. This was a dare. Mickeys fans ask me to do this. -hangs up- Okay that was horrible.

Uriah: I can't believe you just did that.

Zeke: -rolles eyes- I'm not really giveing you to a family of Magical Raindeers.

Uriah: -Sighs- good.

Mickey: okay I'm going to throw in one of my Dares. Tobias your going to hate me.

Tobias: -goes ridged- What are going to do?

Mickey: I dare Tris to go on a date with Uriah.

Uriah: Yes. I've been so waiting for this.

Tobias: -Glares at Uriah- You wouldn't do that.

Mickey: -Smiles- I would and I am. Tris you have to go on a day long date with Uriah. Also Tobias, you can't follow them.

Tobias: -Mutters something-

Mickey: -Pushes Uriah and Tris out the door- Go before Tobias killes Uriah.

Tris: Okay. -Takes Uriahs hand-

Uriah: -face turns pink-

Mickey: I should ship TxT ans TxU. It's so cute.

Tobias: ITS NOT CUTE!

Mickey: -jumps backwards- Okay okay, then just TxT.

Tobias: -says nothing-

-Time skip, 1 day later-

Tris and Uriah: -walks in smiling and talking- Hey guys.

Tris: That was so much fun. Thank Mickey, Tobias would never take my to an amusement park.

Tobias: I don't like heights Tris.

Tris: -shrugs- Oh well.

Uriah: That was the best Date I've ever been on!

Mickey: Your welcome. So that's it for this chapter. I still need more Dares.

Edward: Also Truths please

Mickey: Hush we don't want truths. Dares are more fun. Anyway, Goodybye my lovelies.


	6. I Need Help

_**Hey guys I know this isn't a real chapter but I need to have truth or dares to do this story. Please comment to give me truth or dares for the Divergent Group (DG). If you don't I will have to drop this story completely. **_


	7. I think Peter's Dead

Mickey: Hey guys I'm back I know it's been a while. The dares stopped rolling in.

DG: Yes! Hey guys we are back.

Mickey: we have like one dare today so I'll just drag it out.

Tris: Good I've been bored all day.

Tobias: I haven't thrown a knife in a while. God help me.

Mickey: okay okay. Let me check the dare. Will you have a dare. Will your dare is to dress up like a Nrawl and tweak on Uriah. Now that is messed up. Thanks guest?

DG: Guest?

Mickey: Yes, Guest.

Will: -still in shock- I have to tweak on URIAH?!

Uriah: HE HAS TO WHAT ON ME!?

Mickey: -Screams- Uriah when did you get here?

Uriah: um right now.

Mickey: Okaaaay

Will: -walks in wearing a Narwal costum- do I have to tweak on him?

Mickey: -Devil smile- yup.

Will: You scare me sometimes.

Mickey: -Laughs- Yay! Now start the dare.

Will: -Cries- fine -walks over to Uriah- you use this against me. I'll kill you.

Uriah: Okay okay.

Will: -Twerks on Uriah- done. That was the most embarrassing ever.

Mickey: I'm sorry Will. You can go change. Okay. PETER!

Peter: What do you want.

Mickey: You got a truth. Not a dare a truth.

Peter: what's the truth.

Mickey: Do you have a crush on Tris?

Peter: -Blush- N-No I don't

Mickey: You stuttudered. That means you like her.

Peter: -sighs- Yes fine I like Tris.

Tris: HE LIKES ME?!

Mickey: I guess so

Tobias: He likes who now?

Peter: Oh crap. -Runs away-

Tobias: -follows Peter-

Mickey: Okay while Tobias kills Peter we will just talk then.

Tris: I-I can't believe it Peter likes me.

Mickey: -Smiles- Yyyyuuuupppp

Tris: -Blushes-

Mickey: OOKAY PEOPLE WE NEED MORE DARES AND TRUTH TO KEEP THIS GOING!

Tobias: please send them in

Mickey: how's Peter?

Tobias: -smiles- Who?

Mickey: -nervous- Umm okay with that said goodbye my lovelies.


	8. Epic Rap Battle Begins

Mickey: HEY GUYS IM BACK. Guess what day it is!

DG: ummm we don't know and Welcome back everyone.

Mickey: it's my birthday today. (July 31)

Tobias: Well happy birthday Mickey.

Mickey: -smiles- Thanks Tobias. Now onto the dares. The first one I'm doing is from Dauntless-Born96. Welcome back Dauntless-Born.

DG: Yo!

Mickey: this dare is for Tobias and Tris.

Tobias/Tris: -sighs- what is it?

Mickey: You both have to eat everything off the mcdonalds menu. Good luck not getting food poisoning.

Tris: FOOD WHAT?!

Mickey: They aren't the best known for the healthy food. They are a fast food restaurant. I've had food poisoning from them like 3 times. It stinks. OKAAY time for the both of you to leave. -Pushes both of them out of a moving car- Have fun Dauntless.

Tobias: I REALLY HAAAATE YOOOU!

Mickey: That's mean. Oh well next dare. Okay we need Zeke, Shauna, and Zekes mom.

Zeke: You called us?

Mickey: -Screams- Geeze use the door not the windows please.

Zeke: -Shrugs- Oh well.

Mickey: okay your dare is to kiss Shauna in front of your mom and then your mom have to say something embarrassing.

Shauna: I really hate you right now.

Mickey: Don't hate the messenger hate the fan. Thanks for making her hate me Dauntless-Born.

Zekes mom: Um what if I don't have anything embarrassing to say?

Mickey: well then the dare is of

Shauna: -sighed- thank god.

Mickey: Kay next dare, is for Tris and Eric.

Tris: -walks in door- I hate you so much.

Mickey: Nooooo not you too.

Tris: I feel like I'm going to hurl.

Eric: just get on with the dare. I don't have all day.

Mickey: well nor do I but I care about my friends. Jerk.

Tris: it's okay what's the dare?

Mickey: you and Eric have to do a rap battle. I choose the Sparten and Halo one for you guys to do.

Eric: Rap battle?

Mickey: yes now hold on.

Eric: okay what part do I get.

Mickey: you get King Leonardes, Tris you get Master Chief. Let's get started.

Eric: Spartans!

Let's start this!

Show this petty officer who's the hardest!

The biggest mistake that you've ever made

I'll toss you like a frag grenade

I'll stomp you in the face

With my sandals enraged

And tonight we shall rhyme in the shade

Your puny fans are fat nerds on computers

Jerking off to games gives themselves First Person Shooters

Your armor's hard but my abs are harder

You're in my hood now chief

THIS IS SPARTA!

Tris: Not, so, fast

Cortana says you're Greek. So why don't you stick these lyrics up your -?

They built a monument to my sins

You're the soldier they need you to be

Ain't no way that you can beat me

Even my initials spell MC

While you and your companions were all camping in a canyon

Took a campaign to your house and showed your Queen my Plasma cannon

They should've thrown your rhymes over the cliff because they're sickly

You will not enjoy this

But it will be over quickly

Eric: Ha! I've had better battles with my 6-year old son

I don't need firepower when I'm rocking these Guns

I'm King!

You sleep in a freezer in outer space

I'd look you in the eyes but you're too much of a - to show your face!

Tris: You got a bad case of no shirt there Fabio Flintstone

Your whole plan got messed up by a hunchback with down syndrome!

300 - need a kickin'

Get more tea bags than Lipton

So why don't you quit your -?

My trigger finger's itching.

Mickey: well just to let you know. Master Chief won that rap battle.

Tris: -Smiles- Yay.

Mickey: well that ends this chapter. I'm sorry I haven't been posting. I have crew camp every Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday so I won't be on a lot. Also I won't reply to any reviews next week because I'm going to my beach house. No Wi-Fi yet.


	9. Oh help me please

_**Guys please send in dares or truths. I can keep going if I have no dares. So if you want the Divergent Dare to end. Then your wish came true. But for the people that don't want it to end. Please oh please send in truth or dares. Thanks sooo much. By my lovelies. **_


	10. I'M BACK

Kayla (Mickey): HELLO GUYS AND GALS! I know it's been a while. I forgot my password to my account so I stopped writing.

Tobias: what's the dares?

Kayla: we have a few, first on some person named What asked 'Who is Mickey?' That's me the host of this freaking book thing. Second is 9000 mad. Their dare is to have Peter to kiss Tris for two minutes and then take her on a date.

Peter: *Whispers* Finally

Tris: who has to kiss who now?

Kayla: Peter has to kiss you and then take you on a date. There's nothing wrong with it.

Tobias: Oh there is a major problem with that.

Kayla: Wow there Tobias no need to kill Peter again.

Tobias: I will after tho.

Kayla: Fine by me.

Peter: WOW I DOWN WANNA DIE AGAIN!

Kayla: well it's gonna happen.

Peter: yeah I know.

Kayla: Okay let's get this over with.

Peter: okay fine. *kisses tris and runs away with her*

Tobias: I'm so gonna kill him.

Kayla: later later.

Peter/Tris: *comes back* that was... Awkward.

Kayla: I thought so.

Tobias: *cracks knuckles* Run.

Peter: Crap!

Kayla: Welp, there they go. Send more dares, and again I'm sorry for the late update.


	11. Soul Eater comes to town

Kayla: Hello my lovelies, I'm back with more dares and questions.

DG: Oh right by the way BonnieSilver888 DG means Divergent Group.

Kayla: Yup, so first dare, is from ANON IS BAE!

DG: Welcome ANON IS BAE.

Kayla: Okay so her dares are one for Peter to jump into the chasm.

Peter: But that would hurt…. A lot.

Kayla: And you think sabing someone in the eye with a butter knife doesn't?

Peter: Point taken…. I'll be back in like three chapters.

Kayla: JUst jump Peter.

Peter: Fine… *Jumps into chasm*

Kayla: NEXT DARE! It's fir the whole group (Minus Peter)... She (Or he) Dares you guys and gals to jump into the world of Soul Eater. By the way ANON IS BEA….. I FREAKIN' LOVE YOU!

DG: Ooookaaaay, what's that…

Katla: *le gasp* It's one of the best animes of all time.

SE: Hey divergent people!

Kayla: They're heeeeere!

Soul: So who is who?

Tobias: I'm Tobias.

Tris: Names Tris.

Eric: Eric.

Edward: Edward.

Caleb: Caleb, Tris' brother.

Christina: Christina…

Uriha: Name is Uriha.

Will: Will here.

Kayla: Yeah, That's them…

Soul: I'm Soul Evans.

Maka: Maka Albern.

Kid: Death the Kid, just call me Kid.

Patty: I'M PATTY!

Liz: Geez Patty calm down… I'm Liz, Patty's older sister.

Black*Star: I'M THE ALL MIGHTY BLACK*STAR!

Tsubaki: I'm Tsubaki.

Crona: I-I don't know how to deal with this…..

Maka: Just tell them your name. *smiles*

Crona: *nods* I-I'm Crona.

Ragnarok: *pops out of Cronas shoulder* I'm Ragnarok.

Kayla: There is SE! Well this chapter became really long…. That's all I'm gonna put today, thanks for the dares my lovlies!


	12. Will X Peter

Kayla: Okay don't get mad, I know I haven't been updating but I have a packed schedule with my classes and crew, studying and family. I have no time for my prouse stories. But I'm here now and I SHALL WRITE!

DG: Just get on with the dares, also is this from Wattoad or ?

Kayla: and it's from SammieJoe25, and guest had one of the same dares. Will, Peter, don't kill me but they want you two to kiss.

Will/Peter: WHAT?! NO WAY AM I KISSING HIM!

Kayla: Well do it, the people want you to.

Will: But, but, but...

Kayla: No but no coconuts just get it over with.

Peter: Where the f**k did coconuts come into play with this?

Kayla: It doesn't just wanted to say it.

Peter: *rolles eyes* okaaaay.

Kayla: HURRY UP I HAVE LIMITED TIME!

Will: *jumps* Okay okay. *kisses Peter on the cheek* there.

Kayla: *shurgs* You guys didn't specify so thats fine.

Will: I'm going to go and scrub my tongue now.

Peter: Someone burn my face please!

Kayla: *hols up match* I can do that... *creepy smile*

Peter: *cowers behind Tobias* Please don't.

Tobias: Don't cling to me.

Peter: *moves away* Okay

Kayla: Well there you go, hope you like it.


End file.
